


Thanks a lot, Asshole

by licoriceshoelaces



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Trans Character, M/M, Minor Angst, Snark, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, huge tevinter dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licoriceshoelaces/pseuds/licoriceshoelaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this drabble for a friend on tumblr. </p>
<p>The end of the world is a scary time to have a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks a lot, Asshole

"Are you sure?" Dorian said, just loud enough for the surrounding tables to know the happy Tevinter couple were currently not-so-happy.

Krem covered Dorian's mouth with his hand, "Love, I'm sure you think you're whispering, but half the bar can hear you right now. And yes, I'm certain. I've not bled in two months. Never been this late, so I went to the infirmary this morning. The healers confirmed it. Thanks a lot, asshole."

Dorian scoffed, "Yes, because this was my plan all along! To get my boyfriend knocked up! My leaving our homeland because of my parents' obsession with having grandchildren was all an act!"

Krem pinched the bridge of his nose. Half the bar was staring at them now. "Perhaps we should move this conversation somewhere more private."

Dorian nodded and went to help Krem up. Krem swatted his hand away. "I'm pregnant, not dying, you foolish man," he laughed.

"Oh, well pardon me for worrying about you in your delicate condition!" Dorian teased.

Krem shoved him lightly with his shoulder. The two laughed, hands entwining as they left the bar. It was a scary time for a scary situation, but at least they had their snark to see them through it.

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I post on here in years and its this. I'm so sorry hahaha. Really mad ab the lack of Dorian/Krem fics so I decided to post this even though it's awful hahahaha.


End file.
